ABSTRACT The objective of the P/F project program is to grow the number of investigators working in liver disease related research. The primary strategy is to focus on providing pilot funding and mentoring to new investigators, so that they will be able to generate preliminary data for external funding in liver disease research. A secondary strategy is to provide funding to established investigators in other fields, to encourage the established investigator to re-direct their research to liver disease research and to foster collaborations with members of the liver center. Approach: A call for letters of intent is widely disseminated across our institution to reach out to all potential applicants. Letters of intent that fit within the priorities of the Liver Center and that have a reasonable chance of funding are selected for full proposals, which are sent to the External Advisory Board for review. By pre-screening letters of intent, the number of full proposals is limited and all full proposals can be given sufficient time at the Annual Symposium for a presentation followed by questions and feedback from the External Advisory Board and other audience members. Thus the presentation at the Annual Symposium provides an opportunity to mentor new investigators presenting their proposals and offers the External Advisory Board an opportunity to better evaluate the proposals. At the end of the Annual Symposium, the External Advisory Board discusses and scores the applications. Major changes: the two biggest changes for the P/F project program in this application are (1) offering increased opportunity for mentoring of P/F project holders by allowing them to present during the seminars in the Enrichment program; and (2) support by the School of Medicine for a New Investigator